User blog:NyIaa/HarvestClan
casually copy/pastes __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ =HarvestClan= Where the sunset grows on trees Territory HarvestClan's borders are sometimes questionable, but it's territory lies one Twolegplace east of the four clans. Most of their territory is dominated by maple trees, which end at their camp. Further east of their camp, their territory extends through a stretch of grass, then to a cornfield, where their territory ends from there is a bit sketchy. There seems to be something magical about HarvestClan's territory, something in the air, for Autumn never seems to leave. The Camp HarvestClan's camp lies in a small trench, where a stream must have flowed long ago. Most of it is about five tail-lengths wide, but near the end it widens to almost double that size, where it then ends in an icey cold stream. The trench itself is about two tail-lengths deep, and one side is covered in twisting roots, most of which nest the dens. Because it is in the ground, cats in the camp escape most of the wind, and the chill. ;The Freshkill Pile The freshkill pile lies where the trench widens, near the stream. ;The Leader's Den The leader's den lies nested in the roots of an ancient maple tree, and is large enough for three cats to sleep in. Two shallow pools are carved into the dirt, one for the leader, and another for a guest. A curtain of overgrown grass covers the entrance. ;The Medecine Cat's Den The medecine cat's den is the closest to the stream, a window has been dug out of one side straight to the river itself. A pool was carved out below the window, and is constantly filled with swirling water. The front of the den is big enough for almost ten cats to sleep in, with a doorway leading to the back of the den, where ledges were scraped out of the wall so herbs could be stored. There are eight beds in the front of the den, the two nearest the back being bigger than the rest, meant for the medecine cat and their apprentice. ;The Nursery The nursery is across from the leader's den, farthest from the river. It starts with a tunnel leading farther into the ground, then widens into the actual den, big enough for ten cats to sleep in. Because it is farther into the ground, the nursery is the warmest den, but also in most danger of flooding. ;The Elder's Den The Elder's den is beside the leader's den, across from the warrior's den. The entrance is very large for some reason, so a tunnel leads them deeper to escape the weather. It isn't as deep as the nursery, but still in danger of flooding. It is large enough to sleep eight cats comfortably. ;The Warrior's Den The warrior's den is beside the nursery, across from the elder's den. It actually slopes up a bit, and is big enough to sleep fifteen cats comfortably. It has been used multiple times when the nursery and elder's den flood. ;The Apprentice's Den The apprentice's den is between the warrior's den and the river, diagonal from the medecine den. It is almost as big as the warrior's den, able to sleep about ten cats. Wildlife As you would expect, the cats don't live here alone. Predators The most common predators are foxes, and there is the constant battle for territory. Prey The forest is full of prey, most commonly squirrels or mice, mice being especially common in the cornfield. HarvestClan cats aren't known for catching birds, but the occasional one will land to crack a nut, or eat a bug. The Cats The cats of HarvestClan, from the founders to the most newborn kit. Original Members ;Leader Cat ;Deputy Cat ;Medecine Cat Cat Dead Members ;StarClan Willowstar Falconswoop Morningstar Swallowsong Reedtail Mistfur Fawnstep ;The Dark Forest Oakfall Living Members ;Leader Cat ;Deputy Cat ;Medecine Cat Cat ;Warriors Icyeyes Tanglebrook Maplewish ;Apprentices Cats Cats ;Queens Cats Cats ;Kits Cats Cats ;Elders Cats Cats Owner's Note Hey, most of you probably know me, I'm Luna c: If you want to join, please ask me on my message wall. Joining is currently: Open, but please ask on my message wall Category:Blog posts